Make You Feel My Love
by GrifterOUATBieber
Summary: What if one night of events turned into a lifetime of love, happiness, heartbreak, and drama? This story is just like Hate That I Love You, but I am changing the pairing. Please read & review! Wicked Beauty and Swan Queen are the main couples of the story. Hope you like it! Rated M for language. AU & sometime OOC, so be warned
1. Chapter 1

** Okay everyone, sorry for deleteting Hate That I Love You, but I want to change around the pairing because I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not really feeling Wicked Gold. Everything is the same except changing around the pairing. You all may have a good idea on who it is, but just let me know. So here is the new story, Make You Feel My Love**

*POUND POUND POUND*

"Zelena, wake the hell up it is twelve in the afternoon!" Regina yelled outside of Zelena's room.

"Go away Regina." Zelena replied.

"No, you need to wake the hell up!" Regina shouted. "Why the hell is your damn door locked?" Regina asked as she tried to open her door.

Zelena then got up and realized that she was completely nude. She then searched the room for her clothes.

"Are you even listening to me?" Regina asked. "I asked you a damn question."

"Yeah...I heard you." Zelena responded worried because she couldn't find her clothes anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"Um, sort of." She replied. "Hey was anyone over here last night?"

"Yes Zelena, alot of people were here." She responded. "You remember, we threw a party because you suggested it would be wicked. Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"Because Regina, I am fucking naked!" Zelena shouted.

"...You're naked?" Regina asked.

"No, of course not, I just said it for the fun of it, OF COURSE I'M NAKED!" Zelena shouted again.

Then she heard Regina laughing her ass off outside of the room.

"Oh. You think this is funny?" Zelena asked her sister. "Regina, I can't find my clothes."

"Well that sucks for you sis." Regina laughed. "Why don't you just put on some new clothes? Sometimes, I think you're really stupid."

"Haha, very funny." Zelena replied. "I will, I just would like to know what happened to mine from last night, that is all."

"Okay, well once you get dressed, come downstairs." Regina said. "I made lunch since you slept in and missed breakfast. But I see why you slept in so late."

*Downstairs*

It was 25 minutes later when Zelena finally came downstairs, she saw Regina sitting there with Emma, talking about something. Sometimes, she wondered if they were secret lovers.

"Hey." Zelena said.

"Hey." They both responded.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, not at all. Me and your sister were just talking about how you had sex last night." Emma laughed. "Haha. That is funny. After one year of you no longer being wicked, someone finally decides to give you the D."

Zelena then slapped Emma on the head. "Seriously Regina? You had to tell her."

"Of course, Emma is my best friend."

"Since when did you two decide to become besties? What about you and Robin Hood?" Zelena asked. She realized that Robin was no longer coming over and that Regina was still happy and still talking to Emma.

"Oh, I got over him. I realized that he wasn't my true love." Regina said as she looked straight at Emma.

"Yeah, I'm going to go." Zelena said.

Regina and Emma were giving each other love glares. "Why are you leaving? You haven't even ate your lunch, its good. Regina is a great cook." Emma asked.

"I'll stop by Granny's to get something. I'm not in the mood for...what the hell is that anyways?" Zelena asked.

"Sushi." Regina responded.

"Who the hell makes sushi for lunch?" Zelena asked.

"Me. I'm in the mood for some fish." Regina responded looking directly at Emma.

"Oh my god, I'm leaving now." Zelena said as she headed for the door. "But before I do, do either of you remember anything from last night?"

No response, they were too caught up in each other.

"HELLO?" Zelena shouted as she snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Who you slept with? No. I only remember my special night." She said as she looked straight at Emma again.

"Yeah, bye."

*Granny's Diner*

Zelena walked in and Ruby already had her regular coffee ready for her.

"Good morning Zelena." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Ruby. How are you?"

"Good good. Did you like the party last night?"

"I would like it a lot better if I remember who I was with last night." Zelena said with a sad look on her face. She, in a way, didn't care who she had sex with, she just wish she would know who it was.

"Aw, I'm sorry Zel." Ruby said sympathetically. "I don't remember. I remember who I was with, but not you."

"Who were you with?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Dr. Whale." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

She spit out her coffee. "YOU WERE WITH WHALE?" Zelena shouted, choking, and laughing.

Ruby shushed her. "Yes, I was." She said in a hushed tone.

"He is a fucking pig Ruby." She asked while raising an eyebrow, as she was still sort of laughing and trying to get the coffee she spit out cleaned up.

"No he is not!" Ruby argued back. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Look, I won't tell anyone."

"Well, is it possible you had sex with Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked Zelena, thinking of the first person that came to her mind that Zelena could have possibly slept with.

Zelena again spit out her coffee. "WHAT THE HELL? NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"What? You don't remember, so how do you know it wasn't?" Ruby asked.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Granny asked as she came next to Ruby. "Why is there coffee spilt?"

"Sorry Granny. I kind of disturbed Zelena and she kind of spit out her coffee."

"Oh. Well what did you do?" Granny asked Zelena as she was cleaning up the mess.

"Well, she had sex with someone last night and she doesn't remember who so I suggested Mr. Gold and now she is disturbed." Ruby responded.

"Well did you?" Granny asked.

"What...what the...no." Zelena responded. "Mr Gold? Really, no, why him?"

"Well girl, if you don't remember, the possibility does stand here." Granny stated.

"Nothing is standing here and I'm pretty sure it wasn't him." Zelena responded.

"You will never know." Granny said. "You should go ask him."

"You want me to go to Mr. Gold, where he is possibly with Belle and ask him if we may have had sex last night?" Zelena asked.

"That is exactly what I want you to do." Granny responded. "It is the best thing to do girl, so you can at least know if it was or wasn't him."

"You know he tried to kill me right?"

"You tried to kill everyone Zel." Granny stated. "All you can do is ask and if it wasn't him, then you can either go have a rape kit done so you can find out or go question the other men in this town."

"You should take David along." Ruby said.

Granny and Zelena then both gave her this look.

"What? For protection. In case things go bad, he can protect you."

"You know he and Snow hate me right?" Zelena said. "I mean, they have every right to, but he would never help me."

Just then, ironically, David and Snow walked in with little baby Neal and Henry and they both went to sit down at a table.

"There they are. Come with me." Ruby said as she grabbed Zelena's hand. Zelena just groaned. "Hey guys!" Ruby said to the Charmings.

"Hey Ruby." They all responded.

"Oh, hey Aunt Zel." Henry said as he smiled at her.

"Oh, hello Zelena." Snow said. "What brings you over here with Ruby today?"

David put his hand over Neal to make sure Zelena didn't do anything, although she no longer had magic like the rest of them. Sometimes she missed it, but at the same time, she is glad it is gone now out of her life.

"Hey Henry." Zelena smiled back at her nephew. "And I don't know what I am doing over here, so I'm probably going to go back over there." Zelena said then Ruby grabbed her.

"Actually, I was going to see if David would take her to go see Gold." Ruby said with a big smile.

"Why would I ever go alone with her? Let alone help her?" David asked.

"Because David, you remember six months ago, when someone tried to come and take your son and Zelena fought against it, even though she didn't have magic, she still helped." Ruby stated. "Plus, it's been a year, it was actually a year three days ago that she hasn't done anything to harm anyone innocent."

Zelena then remembered that she did help fight for Neal. She remembered that there was a new villain, you know, because there always is. It was the Ice Queen and she tried to take Neal and Zelena did everything in her power to keep him safe. She even fought the Ice Queen, even without her magic.

"So you see David, you should repay her for doing everything she could to fight against someone to save your son, even though she had no magic or no weapons like the rest of us." Ruby said. "See, she is brave and she is trying to be good-hearted and so far it has worked out. You owe her that."

David then looked at his wife who nodded her head, then Henry who was nodding his head as well, then looked at his baby son who was still alive, then he looked over at Zelena. He sighed and got up.

"Fine, I'll go with, but if she does anything, I will end her." He said as he grabbed his sword. "I'll be back Snow. I love you." He said as he gave her a kiss then Neal a kiss.

"I love you too. Be careful." Snow responded.

"Okay, good. Thank you David." Ruby said as she finally let go of Zelena.

"Thank you David." Zelena said.

"Uh huh. Now let's go find Gold."

** Okay, I know this isn't the best first chapter ever of a story and I know it kind of sucks and it doesn't make sense, but you know what, I'm trying and so far, this is turning out a lot better than my other stories. Anyways, hopefully some of you liked it. Please review and tell me how I am doing so far. There will be more Swan Queen for you SQ shippers like me. So did Zelena have sex with Mr. Gold or was it someone else? You can tell me what you think. Please no hate, but please give me your opinion, just don't make it harsh. Thanks for those who are reading so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this one?" Mr. Gold asked Belle as they were browsing through necklaces at his shop. He was trying to give her one that she liked but she, so far, wasn't finding anything.

"Not really." Belle replied. Mr. Gold then sighed. "I'm sorry love, I just can't seem to find one I really like."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Like what kind of blue?" He asked as her reexamined each of his necklaces.

"Like, ocean blue."

His eyes then fell a necklace that was as blue as the ocean, almost like the heart of the ocean necklace from Titanic, but not exactly like it. "What about this one?" Gold asked her as he held up for her to see.

"Oh my god." Belle surprised by the beauty of the necklace. "It's beautiful."

He then put the necklace around her neck. "Almost as beautiful as you."

She gave him a kiss on the lips, then hugged him. "Thank you Rumple. I love it."

"Anytime."

Their happy little moment was ruined once he heard someone come in.

"I'll be right back." Rumple said as he when out the into the front and saw David and Zelena looking around. "Oh hello, what can I help you with today?"

"One, do you have any jewelry?" David asked. "I would love to get Snow something new to go with her jewelry collection, she deserves it."

"Of course, what kind of jewelry?"

"Anything, like a necklace or bracelet. She is really big on those." David replied as he glanced around the shop.

"Well, I actually happen to have a necklace and bracelet set, it is the color white though."

"That's fine. How much?"

"How about I just give it to you for free and you'll owe me a favor?"

"What do you want?"

"If I give this to you, can you take Belle somewhere for me?"

"Why can't you?"

Rumple then looked at Zelena. "Because I have someone I would like to talk to. Alone."

David then looked over at Zelena.

"It's okay, you can go." Zelena said to him with a sad smile. She was worried but she wasn't going to show her fear.

"Deal." David said. Rumple then gave him the set and showed him to the back to go take Belle somewhere. "Where would you like me to take her?"

"Anywhere, just be gone for about 30 minutes." Rumple responded.

Zelena thickly swallowed. She didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing. She had a feeling it was going to be bad though.

"Okay. Call me, Zelena, if you need anything." David said to her as he went into the back.

Rumple then heard the back door of the shop close. He then went up to the front door and put the shop as closed and he pulled down the mini blinds to the shop.

"What do you want?" Zelena asked.

"I want to talk to you Zelena."

"About what?"

"What in the hell are you doing here at my shop?" Rumple asked as he got closer to her.

"I came to ask you a question."

"And what is that?"

They were both looking at each other. Their faces were so close that she could feel him breathing.

"Do you have anything here that I could get for Regina? Since her birthday is coming soon?" Zelena lied. She wasn't ready to ask that big of a question yet, what if he killed her after she asked it. She didn't want that .

"Oh. Okay. Ummm...yes, actually. I do." He then grabbed something from under the counter and handed it to Zelena.

"You want me to give her a book for her birthday?" Zelena asked as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"It is her favorite book. Well it was back in the Enchanted Forest." Rumple responded. "She hasn't seen it for a long time, she would probably like to see it again."

"Okay, thanks. How much?"

"Instead of a price, can I ask you a question?"

"Fine. What?"

"Do you remember last night?"

She then froze. Why is he mentioning last night. "No why?"

"I was just wondering."

"No, why Rumple? Do you remember something I don't?" Zelena asked.

He just walked into the back. She followed him.

"Hey, I just asked you a question." Zelena said. "I want an answer dammit."

"Yes, I do."

"Like what?"

"Well, Emma and Regina are together apparently."

"Anything involving me?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"It's not really important."

"Yes it is Rumple." Zelena shouted. "I would up this morning in my bed naked, with my clothes gone. Did someone rape me?"

"No, no one raped you."

"Then what in the hell happened?"

"You had sex with my wife, Zelena."

Zelena just froze. She had sex with Belle. She was expecting him to say himself, but Belle?

"Your wife?"

"Yes, my wife."

"Why didn't you bother to tell me then when I walked in?

"Because Belle doesn't remember and I don't want her to."

Zelena then gave him a confused look. "You should want your wife to know that she had sex with somebody else that wasn't her husband last night! Especially since I am another woman. People are going to see her as a lesbian now!"

"Which is why you can't tell anyone. I want to be with my wife. I don't want her leaving me for you."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE LEAVE YOU FOR ME? WE DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER?" Zelena yelled.

"Well dearie, there are obviously feelings there otherwise you two would have never done anything. Even if you were drunk, the drunks never lie."

Zelena then turned and left. She then fell to the ground and just started crying. Was Rumple lying to her or did she really have sex with Belle? But why Belle? She was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

"Zelena!" She heard a voice say. "Zelena, are you okay?" She looked up and saw her sister in front of her. "Zel, what happened?" Regina asked as she dropped to her knees. Zelena was just sitting there crying. Regina hugged her then got her up off the ground. "Come on, let's go home."

** *At Regina's house***

Regina sat Zelena on the couch. She literally had to pick her up, put her in the car, drive home listening to her sob, pick her back up and bring her inside. She knew something was terribly wrong and she was going to figure out why the hell her sister was so upset.

She sat down on the couch next to her sister and gave her a big hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay Zel. You're here with me now, okay?" Regina pulled her away and wiped off the tears from her sisters eyes. "Now, what happened?"

"It was Belle." Zelena mumbled sadly.

"It was who?" Regina shouted, her eyes widening.

"It was Belle." Zelena repeated louder.

"Wait you had sex with Belle last night?" Regina asked with her hands covering her mouth.

"Yes."

Regina then started laughing. "OH MY GOD, YOU HAD SEX WITH A WOMAN!"

"Regina, this isn't funny. She doesn't even remember, so don't tell anyone!"

"Why can't I tell Belle? She has every right to know?!" Regina asked.

"Because Rumple doesn't want her to leave him."

"Because of Rumple?!" Regina asked, now pissed. "Zelena, why are you even listening to that asshole?"

"Because, I don't want to ruin his and Belle's relationship. Regina just calm down it's okay."

"WHAT THE FUCK? NO IT IS NOT OKAY ZELENA! YOU AND BELLE OBVIOUSLY HAVE SOMETHING THERE AND THE ASSHOLE IS JEALOUS. I'LL GO DEAL WITH HIM!" Regina said sitting up from the couch.

"NO REGINA DON'T LEAVE." But before Zelena could do anything Regina poofed out of there. She hated that she could do that. "Really?"

Emma then walked in and saw Zelena on the couch.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, where is your sister?" Emma asked as she looked around, noticing Regina wasn't there and sat on the couch. The first damn thing she asked is for her sister. Yup, she is convinced.

"She is going after Rumple." Zelena responded.

"What why?" Emma said as she got up.

"Because I told her that I had Belle last night and he doesn't want Belle to know and she thinks it is ruining that me and Belle may or may not have. I'm sorry Emma."

"No, you're okay. But we have to stop her, if she does, she could get hurt, or worse, she could hurt him badly."

"Yeah, I know."

"So what are we doing here? Let's go stop Regina from doing something she will regret." Emma said. Zelena then got up and they both headed out the door.

**Alright, end of Chapter two! Hopefully you all still like it. Please review! I'm sorry for making Rumple an asshole, I will make it better soon, I promise, but I'm just evil that. HAHAHA! Anyways, thanks for those who are reading and please continue to read. Also, still sorry for not the best writing ever, I'm trying, haha. Hope you all like the pairing of Wicked Beauty. I know I love it. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hope you all still like the story. Again, this is exactly like Hate That I Love You, so for those of you who read that, this is the same, just with Belle/Zelena pairing.**

Zelena and Emma ran down the main streets of Storybrooke. They were running towards Gold's shop, hoping that he wasn't dead yet. They both could admit, Gold is an asshole and in some ways, he deserves this, but they didn't want Regina to be the one to end him.

Also, everyone thought Zelena deserved death, hell, some people still think she deserves it. But she got her second chance. She almost lost it when Gold attempted to kill her. The moment he was about to stab her with his dagger, Regina walked in and confronted him on what he was doing. Regina agreed however to not tell Belle, as long as he didn't go after her sister again. Regina took Zelena to her house and put her under house arrest. Then six months later, after the incident with the Ice Queen and how Zelena protected Neal, her and Emma came to an agreement that she could leave on her own, but if she killed anyone or harmed anyone, she would be punished to the max. Zelena gained trust from Regina and Emma after she saved Neal.

"Bloody hell." Zelena said as she was running losing air. "What the hell happened to your vehicle, Swan?" Zelena asked. She called her Emma sometimes, sometimes she called her Sheriff Swan, then other times, like now, she called her Swan. Emma hated it but she just let it go.

"Well, I was kind of drunk and I ran my car into Marco's shop and now my car is being fixed...by Marco." Emma responded, still running.

"Bloody hell dear. You are very lucky he is kind. A lot of people would have sued you. Hell a lot of people would have never even though of helping you."

"Well, that is why I love Marco. He is a great guy. He forgave me, he just asked me to slow down on my drinking. So I did." Emma said slowing down. "Not only that, Regina asked me too." She stated as she started running again because she reminded herself that they were out to make sure Regina wouldn't kill Gold.

They then reached Gold's shop. People were standing outside of it.

Leroy then approached them looking worried. "No one can get inside. It's trapped. No one has any idea what the hell is going on."

Emma then looked at the shop, figuring out a way to get in.

"Dear, you have light magic, can't you just use it to get it?" Zelena asked.

"Oh yeah, that is right." Emma said walking towards Gold's. "Come with me Zel."

They both walked into Gold's shop and found him in the air as Regina was choking him.

"Regina, let him go!" Emma shouted at the brunette.

"Emma, back away. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you try to stop me!" Regina responded, still choking Gold.

"Regina, please let him go. I know he is a bastard but don't do it."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"For me, for Henry. Don't kill him. You don't want Henry to see you as a killer again because you are not Regina but if you do this it will make it seem like you are again."

Regina thought about it for a moment but still proceeded to choke Gold. "He is trying to tell my sister what the hell to do with her life, he deserves it!"

"Regina, just listen to her and let him go! Don't kill the man over it!" Zelena shouted.

"Zel, what are you doing here?" Regina asked, instantly letting Gold free. Emma then ran over to help him.

"I came here Regina because I don't want you to kill him."

"Why not Zel?" Regina asked. "He shouldn't try to get in the way of something that you and Belle may have."

"Because Regina, I don't want you to be a murderer. The entire town, including your son, will all see you as a bad guy again and you're not Regina. You are such a great person now. I didn't want you going down to his level."

Regina then pulled he sister in for a hug and tears starting forming in Regina's eyes. "I just don't like seeing you hurt. I'm protective of you. You deserve love too"

Zelena smiled at that comment, no one has ever cared about her like her sister. "I know. I don't like see you hurt either. How do you think I felt after Emma brought Marian back? You were hurt bad and I wanted to hurt, but I didn't because I knew she did the right thing by saving her life, plus, I don't want to be a killer anymore."

Regina then pulled herself away from her sister and walked over to Emma and Gold. "I'm sorry Emma."

"It's okay. I understand, you were pissed. But now, he is knocked out, so what do we do?" Emma asked, trying to wake up Gold.

Zelena then walked over. "Is he okay?"

"I mean, I assume because he is still breathing and his heart is still beating but he is knocked out. We might want to get him to a hospital." Emma stated.

"Why can't you just heal him?" Zelena asked. "I mean, you have light magic. I'm sure that can heal people."

"Yeah, with like cuts and bruises but unconsciousness, I don't know." Emma responded.

"Emma, I know you can do it." Zelena said. "You are the savior, you can do anything you want, just believe in yourself. Trust me, before with my dark magic, I used to make unconscious people conscious again."

Emma nodded her head. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Focus on the person and wish for them to feel better again, but it all has to be in your emotions and in your thoughts." Zelena responded.

Emma then paid attention to Gold. She closed her eyes and thought of him and how she wished he would just wake up, just then she heard coughing coming from in front of her. She shot open her eyes and Gold was awake. Emma smiled and got up and walked out with Regina.

"Hey, I'll be out in a minute." Zelena said. Emma and Regina nodded their head and headed out the door. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Considering that I almost got killed by your lovely sister, not really." He responded still coughing from choking.

"Yeah, I know." Zelena said with a small smile.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your sister?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Zelena helped him up from the ground.

"No, I actually want to talk to you."

"This isn't going to be good, is it?"

"I don't know what your version of good is but whatever, I just need to talk to you."

He stood there waiting for her to talk.

"Do you think me and Belle have something?"

Rumple chuckled and smiled at her. "This is really what you wanted to talk about? Why does it bother you so much?"

Zelena looked down at ground, biting her lower lip. "Just answer the question, please."

He cleared his throat and put his hand on her chin and lifted up her head to look at him. "Because why else would you two do anything sexual with each other?"

"So, why can't I tell her? She deserves to know Rumple!"

"I told you, I don't want my wife to leave me!"

"But you never know that she will leave you, she just needs to know Rumple." Zelena stated.

"I am scared Zelena. I love her so much and I don't want years of love wasted on something else."

"But there is the big possibility that you are not her true love."

"And you are?" Rumple asked. "Why is it that all of a sudden you are concerned about my wife?"

"Because Rumple, if there is something out there better for her then you, then she should be able to have it."

"And you think you are better?"

"I don't know, I just think its wrong you are lying to her." Zelena said. "I am leaving, bye."

"Bye." He responded. Once she walked out he went into the back and Belle walked in. "Hey Belle."

Belle had tears in her eyes. "You were lying to me?"

"Belle, I am so sorry."

"What the hell Rumple? I wasn't going to leave you no matter what, but considering that you were planning on lying to me, I am now for sure leaving you." Belle said.

"What? No, Belle. Look I love you. I just didn't want you leaving me for Zelena."

"I wasn't going to, but now I am leaving you. Not for her, but just because of who you are! You are a liar Rumple. First, you try to kill Zelena and now you are forcing her to lie to me!"

"Wait, how did you find out I was going to attempt to kill her?" Rumple asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that now, I am leaving you." Belle said grabbing her things. "Goodbye Rumple." Belle said as she stormed out.

Rumple fell to ground and began to cry. Why was he such a fool? He couldn't believe himself. But how did she find out? He then had a thought. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Regina, its Rumple. We need to talk."

**Hope you all still like this story. There will be some Wicked Beauty stuff happening soon, trust me. Please read and review. What do you think Gold is going to do to Regina? **


	4. Chapter 4

The door at Gold's shop swung open and he turned around to see Regina standing in his shop, with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Rumple?" Regina asked.

"Did you tell Belle?"

"Did I tell Belle what?"

"Did you tell Belle that I tried to kill Zelena?" Rumple asked getting in Regina's face.

"For one, get the hell out of my face." Regina said pushing him back. "Second, no. I did not tell Belle about that. Why the hell does that even matter anyways?"

"Because Belle found out and left me!"

"And you thought that I told her about you trying to kill my sister?" Regina asked. "What the hell, Rumple? I don't like you much but I would never do anything to ruin your relationship with Belle. Not only that, I never talk to Belle. I am never alone with her. You are aways with her."

He thought about that for a second and she was right, why would she want to talk to Belle?

"You have to realize Rumple. Belle isn't an idiot. Maybe she just found out through someone else, I didn't tell her."

"Okay, fine I believe you." Rumple said, not wanting to argue with the former Evil Queen. "Do you think Belle loves Zelena?"

"Rumple, they just had a one night stand last night. I can't determine their feelings for one another."

"Well, how about you and Emma? Did you two fall in love through your all's friends with benefits relationship?"

"We did, but not everyone is the same. You still may have a chance with her Rumple. You just never know."

Rumple just nodded his head. They both just sat there and starting talking about random things.

** *At Granny's Diner***

Emma and Zelena both walked into Granny's. They were both thirsty and hungry, especially after all that went down. Zelena looked over and noticed the Charming's with Henry were there, eating. Emma walked over and sat down with them. Zelena wished that Regina was there. She didn't feel like she had any family besides her. Ruby then approached Zelena with a smile.

"Hey Zel. Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah actually, a burger and some soda."

"Soda? Since when were you a soda drinker?"

"I don't know, I want to try something different. Usually when I come in here, I get tea or coffee. I want something new."

"Okay, well, how does Coke sound?"

"I don't do drugs Ruby." Zelena said with a pointed glare at the young brunette.

Ruby laughed at that comment. "Not the drug, the drink. It's really good. I can get you Cherry Coke."

"That's fine." Zelena replied smiling.

"Okay, I will be right back with your order." Ruby said walking away.

Zelena then sat down and just laid her head on the table. A lot of stuff went down today. She then felt someone tap her shoulder and it was Henry. "Oh, hey kiddo." Zelena said with a smile.

"Hey Aunt Zel." Henry said, sitting down with her. "You okay?"

"Me? Yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because mom said some stuff went down and I didn't want to be sitting over there to hear about it, so I came over here with you." Henry said with a smile.

"Out of everyone in this diner you know, you come over to the person who tried to kill you."

Henry rolled his eyes at his aunt's comment. "I forgive you Aunt Zel. A lot of other people might not, but I do. I really want to get close to you."

Zelena smiled. She had no one really interested in her, except for her sister and Emma was starting to warm up to her. "Maybe we can hang out sometime kiddo."

"That would be super awesome. Do you think if we ever hang out, we can talk about Oz and your life growing up?" Henry asked.

Zelena's eye widen. She really didn't want to talk about her past because then it brought up old memories that she would like to forget and bring back the hatred and jealously she had towards Regina. But, she also knew, to get close to Henry, she had to be honest with him. "Maybe. But we need to hang out a bit before we get that personal, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. And I can tell you about my life too. We could be best buds." Henry smiled. "So, when can we hang out?"

"Whenever you want to."

"How about tonight?" Henry asked. "There is this really cool arcade and I think you would like it."

"Arcade, what the hell is an arcade?"

"Oh my god, where you born in the 1800's?" Henry asked, making Zelena laugh. "An arcade is a place where you go and play games."

Zelena rolled her eyes and groaned. She didn't like the idea of playing games.

"Oh come on Aunt Zel. If we do something I like, next time, we'll do something you like. Even if that is going to a boring museum of some sort."

Zelena thought about it for a moment and put her hand out to shake his. "Deal."

He smiled and grabbed her hand to shake it. David then walked over there with Neal.

"Hey, is everything going okay?"

"Everything is going fine, Grandpa." Henry said with a smile. "Me and Aunt Zel are hanging out tonight."

"You are now? Did you even ask your mother?" David asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I will ask her." Zelena responded, giving David a small smile.

"Okay."

"Thank you David, for going with me earlier."

"Oh. It's not problem. Sorry for leaving you by yourself." David said. Just then, Neal started to cry. "Oh baby boy, it is okay, you want your mommy?" David then walked over and handed Neal to Snow, but he just continued crying. "What about your sissy?" Snow then handed Neal to Emma, but he continued crying.

"Okay kid, what is wrong with you?" Emma asked, inspecting if there was anything wrong. He got plenty of sleep, his diaper wasn't wet, and he ate a lot before they left. She then walked over to Henry and Zelena and handed Neal to Henry to see if it would work. Nothing. He just continued to cry.

"Here Aunt Zel, hold him." Henry said, handing Neal to Zelena. David almost stopped him, but once Neal got into Zelena's arms, he stopped crying. They all look confused as hell, especially Zelena.

"How did you do that?" Snow asked, walking over to all of them. Zelena then realized that everyone in Granny's was looking surprised that he stopped crying once Zelena held him.

"I...I...don't know." Zelena said, holding Neal. He was looking up at her. He then smiled at her. She smiled back at him. He has his little hand around her index finger. They were just staring at each other.

"Oh my god, my son likes you!" David said shocked. He couldn't believe that the woman who put his son's life in danger over a year ago, was the same one stopping his baby from crying now.

Emma smiled at the scene. It was really cute seeing Zelena bond with a baby like this. She has never seen Zelena look so happy with someone.

"I think he likes you Aunt Zel." Henry said, smiling at the scene aswell.

Zelena then attempted to hand him back to David but he then started crying again, so Zelena just kept him.

"Zel, Zel." They all froze. Those words just escaped from Neal's lips. Neal had a problem with speaking for a while now and he had never said his first words and he just did.

"Neal, say that again?" David asked his son.

"Zel, Zel." Neal said smiling up at the woman holding him.

"Oh my. Neal said his first word." Snow said, about to pass out.

"Oh my god, that is the cutest thing in the world!" Emma squealed like a little girl.

Zelena was shocked. How is it the first thing this baby say is her nickname that everyone else calls her?

Regina and Rumple then walked into Granny's diner and noticed Snow, David, and Emma surrounding Zelena's and Henry's table.

"What's going on over here?" Regina asked walking over. She then noticed that her sister was holding Neal. "You actually let my sister hold the baby?"

Emma nodded her head at her girlfriend. "At first, he wouldn't stop crying. Dad had him first. He handed him to mom, that didn't work, then she handed him to me, that didn't work either. So then I handed him to Henry, but that didn't work either, so Henry handed him to Zelena and now he is fine. He actually just said his first word."

"Really? What was it?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Zel." David responded.

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that the first words out of your son's mouth wasn't mama or dada or not even his sister's name but my sister's?" Regina asked shocked. Everyone nodded. Rumple was standing there in shock, he felt like he could die.

"Here's proof." Henry said. "Neal, said Zel."

"Zel, Zel." Neal said, still looking up at the ginger and not taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh wow. Well Zelena, it looks like you got a little fan who is never going to want to leave your side." Regina said. She was shocked her sister was so good with babies. She noticed that her sister was just holding him, looking at him, and even letting him playing with her hair.

"Yeah, he about threw a bitch fit for Zelena even attempting to hand him back to dad." Emma laughed.

"Oh wow." Regina said. That's all she could really say.

"Hey mom and mom." Henry asked making them both chuckle. "Can I hang out with Aunt Zel tonight? Pleaseeeeeee?"

"I don't mind, do you Regina?" Emma asked.

"No, not at all. But good luck getting her, your uncle is attached to her." Regina pointed out.

"Thank you mom's." Henry said smiling at them two, then looking back at Zelena and the baby.

Belle then walked in. Rumple looked over at her but she didnt look at him. Zelena looked up and smiled at the brunette. Belle had to admit to herself, the woman was quite attractive. She just wondered when she should let her know about them two. She thought the scene between Zelena and little Neal was cute. She grabbed out her phone and took a photo. Belle smiled at the scene and then found herself staring at Zelena.

** *Later that day at the arcade***

Zelena was just looking around at the arcade. The place looking interesting. It had loud music, but it was fun dancing music. There was alot of gaming systems around. Henry was just looking at her laughing of how intrigued she was by this place. They were finally able to leave and go to the arcade after two hours of her holding and loving on Neal. She eventually got him to go to bed, she sang to him with her beautiful singing voice. Henry never knew she could sing, but she could.

"You okay Aunt Zel?" Henry asked, still giggling.

"Yeah, this place, just looks so cool." Zelena said, still looking around.

"Well, instead of looking around, let's go play some games." Henry said grabbing her hand and running over to a game system.

"What game is this?" Zelena asked. It's name was 'Pac Man'

"This game is Pac-Man. It's a game where your this little yellow thing named Pac-Man and all you do is eat all these little things. See watch me play." Henry said as he began to play. Zelena was just standing behind him, watching him. He was very good at this game. It was about minutes later and he backed away from it. "Okay, your turn."

Zelena then got in front on the system and tilted her head at the controls, confused.

"Aunt Zel, just play it like how you saw me playing." Henry said. She then remembered how he was using the controls. So she began to play.

30 minutes passed and Zelena was still playing Pac-Man. She was hooked on the game. Henry already went and played like 20 other games. He walked over to his aunt and noticed she was still playing. He chuckled and tapped her shoulder. "I'm hungry, you want some pizza?"

"Henry, I'm like into this game, you can go get you some though." Zelena said still concentrated in the game. Henry then grabbed her hand and walked her away from the system. "Henry!" Zelena whined. "I was having fun!"

"I know you were and I promise you can play as much as you like to, but we really need to eat first. It's not very good to be at a hot arcade with an empty stomach." Henry responded. She groaned but he just smiled. He didn't care. He walked up to the food stand and waited on the worker.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" The man asked, checking out Zelena, then turned his attention to Henry.

"Yes, can I get one large pizza, an order of fries, and two drinks."

"Okay, do you want small, medium, or large?"

"Large."

"Okay and what kind of drink would you like?"

"Is coke alright Aunt Zel?" Henry asked, noticing his aunt was checking out the man.

"Um, yeah, that's fine." She responded, smiling at the man.

"Coke." Henry said to the man.

The man was silent for a moment because he was flaunting over his aunt but Henry snapped his fingers. "Oh, I'm sorry. Okay, your total cost is 12.69."

Henry was about to pull out his wallet, but Zelena handed the man the money. "You know I could have paid right?"

"It wouldn't have felt right." Zelena smiled at her nephew.

"Alright, I will bring you out your order as soon as its done." The man said smiling. Henry and Zelena then walked over to a table and sat down.

45 minutes passed and they ate and went back to playing their arcade games. Henry was loving spending time with his aunt. During their time sitting down and eating, they both talk a bit about their past, not a lot, but enough to know he can trust her. He hoped they could do this more often. Another 45 minutes passed and they both realized it was 9:30 and that she should be getting Henry home. They both walked out to her car and got in and she drove him over to Emma's apartment. He got out, but before he could get inside, Zelena yelled his name. "Henry!"

"Yeah?" Henry shouted back.

"I had fun." Zelena said.

"Me too." Henry smiled. "We can do it again soon right?"

"Of course." Zelena smiled. "And, hey next time, we will talk more about my past okay, but just a bit of at a time."

Henry walked back over to the car and gave her a big hug. "I understand Aunt Zel, thanks for trusting me though. I trust you."

Zelena hugged him tightly back. "Good because I trust you kiddo. Have a good night."

Henry then turned around to go back in. "Love you Zel!" Henry yelled. Zelena froze for a second. Did he just say he loved her? She was shocked.

"Love you too kiddo." Zelena yelled back, waving at him. She then drove off and went home. She walked in to find Regina on the couch drinking red wine.

"Hello dear." Regina smiled at her sister. She offered her sister a glass of wine, but she declined. "Did you have fun with Henry?"

"Yes, I did. He is a really great kid. Very funny too." Zelena sat flopping down on the couch.

"He is very funny. He is fun to hang around." Regina said smiling at how happy her sister looked. "You tired?"

"Exhausted." Zelena said looking at her sister. Regina could look at Zelena and tell she was tired. Her eye's were red and tired looking.

"Well dear, I will let you go to bed. I'm probably about to head to bed as well. But may I ask you a question?" Regina asked.

"Shoot."

"Do you have feelings for Belle?"

Zelena raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What kind of question is that?"

"A curious one. I just want to know."

Zelena sighed. "I don't really know Gina. We just had a thing. I don't know if it is anything real or not. She is attractive though, I will give her that." Zelena smiled at the thought of the brunette. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Sort of but that is good for now. We'll talk another time, there is more I would like to know, but we'll wait. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight." Zelena said running up the stairs.

"Love you!" Regina yelled.

Again, Zelena was shocked. Someone else said that they loved her. "Love you too sis!"

** So sorry for so much in one chapter, but I just wanted to do more. I really wanted to build an aunt/nephew relationship between Zelena and Henry. I know this story is supposed to mostly be Wicked Beauty. but I can't resist having Zelena building relationships with others. Anyways, hopefully you all like it. There will be more Wicked Beauty soon, I promise, just be patient. I will try to put in more Swan Queen, but no big promises, but they will always have a spot in every chapter. I also liked the idea of baby Neal saying Zelena's name instead of his parents because let's admit, everyone loves Zelena! Haha, well I do anyways. Please continue reading & reviewing. Anyways, thanks again for reading and Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey everyone. Don't kill me. But I'm going to speed this story up. Probably about two weeks. Only because I feel that this story is going too slow. The first 4 chapters were all one day, think about that. So I'm going to speed it up two weeks. But I will explain what happened in those two weeks. So here is Chapter Five! **

** *2 Weeks Later***

*Beep Beep Beep*

Zelena smacked her alarm clock to get it to shut up. This was the fifth time it happened this morning. She looked at the clock and it read 10:01 am. She sighed, but decided to get up anyways. She was planning on waking up at 9:00 originally, but things change when she realized she was too damn tired to wake up at 9. She got up and stretched her back. She smiled when she heard her sister, Emma, and Henry down the stairs.

The last two weeks have been good for her. She hung out with Henry about five more times. They went to the art museum for the first day after their time at the arcade. It was pretty boring, even Zelena had to admit that. The next time they hung out, they went out for ice cream. The third time, they went to the Troll Bridge and just chilled there. The fourth time, they just hung out at Regina's and played video games, board games, and watched movies. The fifth time, which was the last time they hung out, they went to Granny's and just ate and hung out. Zelena thought it was great she was getting really close to her nephew. Henry always loved hanging out with her and he always insisted on hanging out with her as much as possible. He was learning more about her past and she was learning more about his.

She had also being helping take care of baby Neal. Neal was starting to grow very attached to her. He would cry when they had to leave, he would always say Zel, and play with her hair. He still hasn't said anything other than Zel. David and Snow were really shocked on how close their son and Zelena was but they weren't going to rip Zelena from their son's life because of the bond they had.

Tonight, she was going to be hanging out with Emma for the first time. Emma suggested that her and Zelena should get closer, so they should hang out somewhere. Emma was picking out the place they were going to go.

Zelena walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit. She then heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

She then heard her knob turn. "Hey."

She turned and saw Belle, standing in her room. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Zelena asked, standing there. She was shocked that out of all the people in the world, Belle was standing there.

"Hey, I need to speak with you and tell you something." Belle said.

"Here, sit on my bed." Zelena offered, sitting on her bed and patting down on the spot next to her.

Belle smiled and sat down. "Zelena, I remember the night."

Zelena froze. "What night?"

"The night where we had, you know, sex." Belle responded.

"You remember too?" Zelena asked. She gave a light laugh. "I am so sorry Belle, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I just wanted you to know that I knew and I would like for us to hang out soon, just as friends of course." Belle suggested.

"You want to hang out with me?"

"Well Zelena, I had sex with you. There is obviously a reason. So I want to hang out with you and just see if I feel anything. Okay?"

Zelena smiled. "Okay."

"Awesome. So, do you want to hang out tonight?" Belle asked.

"I can't, I am hanging out with Emma."

"On a date?"

"No, she is with Regina. No, just as friends. Like you and I."

"Oh, then when?"

"How does this Friday sound?" Zelena suggested.

"Friday sounds fantastic."

"Okay, well, I guess I will be seeing you on Friday." Zelena smiled.

"Okay, well I have to go." Belle said. She planted a kiss on Zelena's cheek and got up. "Bye."

Zelena's face turned red but she looked up at the brunette. "Bye."

** *Downstairs***

Zelena walked downstairs, still replaying what just happened in her mind. She saw Regina and Emma talking and Henry already playing his video games. She went and sat down next to Henry. "Hey kiddo, what you playing?"

"Seriously Aunt Zel? You don't know this game?" Henry asked, pausing his game.

"No, what is it?"

"It's Call Of Duty!" Henry excitedly responded.

Zelena gave her nephew a confused look. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a game about war. You are in the army and you go and kill the bad guys! It's a lot more fun than what I describe it, trust me."

Zelena smiled at her nephew. "I bet it is."

Regina walked over and handed Zelena a cup of coffee.

"Thanks sis." Zelena smiled.

"You're very welcome!" Regina said in a cheery voice and she walked back over to Emma. Did she get laid or something?

Henry went back to playing his video game. He then paused it again. "What did Belle want with you?"

Zelena smiled at the thought of the brunette. "She just wanted to talk."

"Are you two in a relationship?"

Zelena spat out her coffee and starting coffee.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Zelena responded. "No kiddo, we are NOT in a relationship."

"Okay. Sorry." Henry said.

"No, you're fine. The question just kind of set me off, that's all."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Can we talk about something different besides my dating life? Like, when do you want to hang out again?" Zelena asked, changing the subject. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted with Belle yet. She knows that the kiss on her cheek made her crazy.

Henry rolled his eyes, but let it go. "Um, what about tonight?"

"No way kid!" Emma yelled from the kitchen. "I get her tonight! I never get to hang with her, so you get to another night."

"You're hanging out with my sister?" Regina asked. You could her the jealously in her voice.

"Babe, I never get to hang with your sis. It will be just for tonight and maybe me and Zel hang out again in a few weeks, okay?" Emma said putting her arms around her girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ew. Mom, that is gross. Nobody wants to see that." Henry said.

"Kid, you didn't have to look. You chose to." Emma said smiling at Henry.

"Okay. But I'm going to miss you boo boo." Regina said with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I know, but you'll have Henry. So you'll be good." Emma said, slapping her girlfriend on her back.

"Emma, I'm going to kill you. I am in serious pain right now thanks to you!"

Zelena was just sitting there, trying so hard not to laugh. She then turned her attention to Henry. "Maybe we can hang out another night. Just tonight is a bad night since I'm hanging out with your lovely mother."

"Aw Zelena. That is the sweetest thing you have ever said about me." Emma said.

"Sorry Henry, I meant your stupid mother." Zelena smiled. Emma just stuck her tongue out at Zelena. "Oh, I'm so scared of your tongue. But I'm sure Regina loves it."

"ZELENA!" Regina shouted.

"What?" Zelena asked all innocent. Henry was laughing his ass off. He actually fell to the ground.

"My son is in the room!" Regina stated.

"Mom, don't worry. I know what she is talking about. I'm not 10 anymore. I'm 14." Henry said, calming his laughter down.

"How do you know what it means?" Regina asked.

"Kids at school mom. All I'm going to say." Henry said, laughing again.

"Look at what you did Zelena!" Regina shouted.

"Dear, now don't get so mad. I'm just making the kid laugh." Zelena responded smiling. Emma was also on the ground laughing.

"Whatever. I'm going to kick all of your asses!" Regina said as she grabbed flour and put in Emma's hair.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled. Zelena and Henry then laughed their asses off. Emma then grabbed two eggs and cracked them over the brunettes head.

"EMMA! THIS IS WORSE THAN FLOUR!" Regina shouted. She grabbed soda and poured in over Emma.

"REGINA! SODA IS STICKY!"

"WELL THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR PUTTING EGGS IN MY HAIR!" Regina said. Emma then grabbed chocolate syrup and whipped cream and pour it on Regina.

"Oh my god. Kiddo, let's go. They are probably about to get freaky." Zelena said, grabbed her nephews hand. "Me and Henry are going, bye!"

** *At Granny's diner***

Henry and Zelena quickly took a seat. Zelena didn't want Henry to be there while his two mothers were about to do freaky shit. Ruby then walked over.

"Hey guys. Is there anything I can get you two?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take a coffee. What do you want kiddo?"

"Can I get some pancakes with some hot chocolate?"

Ruby nodded her head and wrote it down. "Okay, I will be back with your coffee, hot coco, and pancakes soon."

"Thanks Ruby." Zelena said, giving Ruby a warm smile. Ruby just smiled back.

"Hey Zelena." Rumple said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"May we speak over at my table?"

"Uh, no. I don't want to leave Henry."

"You're cool Aunt Zel. I'll just wait over here. Just promise you'll come back?" Henry asked.

Zelena put over her pinky finger. "I pinky swear." She then got up and walked over to Rumple's table. "What do you want? I don't want to leave the kid alone."

"I have come to accepting the fact that you and Belle may have something because I have feelings for someone else too."

Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Really, for who?"

"Who is none of your concern. What should concern you is now that you can try dating Belle. But please, I ask one thing. Don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Zelena said getting up.

"I wasn't done talking with you." Rumple said.

"Well I am. So bye, for now." Zelena said as she walked back over to Henry and began drinking her coffee.

"I thought you would be more of a tea kind of woman." Henry said, taking a bit of his pancakes.

"Why would you think that?" Zelena asked, with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because you're british."

Zelena gave a light laugh. "Well I do like tea, but not for the mornings. I prefer coffee."

"Ah. That's cool. Why didn't you get anything to eat?"

"I wasn't hungry."

Henry just nodded his head, taking another bite of his pancakes. "So what are you and my mom doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet. Something fun. Might go get drinks."

"Like liquor?" Henry asked. "Mom don't drink."

"Fine, she can get wine and I'll have beer."

"Why beer?"

"I'm English."

Henry just laughed at that comment. "What kind of wine?"

"Red wine. It's good for your health, did you know that?" Zelena asked.

"Nope, now I do. So you think they'll let me drink it?"

Zelena laughed. "No kiddo. Maybe when your 16 or 18, but being 14, no."

Henry just shrugged his shoulders. "Can we talk more about your past?"

"Sure, ask me any questions."

"How many do I get to ask this time?"

"Three."

"That works. So, did you have any jobs in Oz?"

"I helped other woman take care of their children. A lot of them had a lot of time on their hands so I offered to help. They paid me what they could, but I didn't expect a lot. I just loved taking care of kids." Zelena responded.

"Cool. Um, okay, what happened to your mother?"

Zelena sighed. It was really hard to explain her mother's death. She was the only person who truly cared for her at time. "She died when I was very young. About five. She had a heart attack. It all happened so quick, I can't explain a lot of it. But it was horrible, especially to see that when I was only five." Zelena responded with tears in eyes.

"Sorry, I know that was really hard."

"It's okay kiddo." Zelena smiled. "You were just wondering."

"Okay, last question. How bad of a drunk was your father?"

"Really bad. Like worse than Leroy when he drinks. He was drunk all the time. If he wasn't drunk, he would feel and he didn't want that." Zelena responded. "He actually told me that I was the reason he started drinking. He called me wicked and ever since then, I believed it."

"But you're not wicked. You're my aunt."

"But how am I not wicked? Henry, I killed your father."

Henry placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me. I forgive you. It was horrible. I didn't want him to die, but you're a better person now. My mom has killed a lot of people too. She actually tried to kill my other mom and my grandparents several times. She's even put me under a sleeping curse. But I forgive her because she is a way better person now from those mistakes. So are you. Don't be hard on yourself. You have to make mistakes to become better."

Zelena had tears in her eyes from all the kind words he was saying. She then stood up and walked next to him and gave him a hug. "You are the sweetest person ever, Henry. You look at all the good in me and you don't hate me and you actually forgave me."

He hugged her back tightly. "We're a family Aunt Zel. It doesn't matter what bad you have done. You're a good person and you always have been. You just needed to find it and you did."

She kissed Henry on the forehead and smiled at him. "No one has ever said anything that nice to me before."

"Well, I try to be a nice guy."

"You are. I love you Henry."

"I love you too." Henry smiled.

"You want to go home?" Zelena asked.

"Sure. Their sexy times should be over with by now."

Zelena slapped him. She paid Ruby the money they owed and they walked out.

** Okay, so this is what I got for Chapter 5. Sorry I didn't include hers and Emma's hang out, but that WILL be in the next chapter. I just wanted to make something quick. I hope you all like it. I tried adding in more Wicked Beauty and I added in Swan Queen. I like the idea of Zelena's and Henry's aunt and nephew relationship. But there will be Emma and Zelena next chapter. I promise. Please review. Thanks to those still reading and reviewing. I really appreciate you continued support. I love you all. I will try to do as much more Wicked Beauty but no promises. I might do their date, well hang out, next chapter too. I don't know when I will do Chapter 6 because I don't know where to take off from there, so please be very patient but it will come soon, I just need to get an idea on what to do for Wicked Beauty's date and hers and Emma's hang out. Thank you for all the love! **


End file.
